1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an ultraviolet (UV) light disinfection system, and, more particularly, to a control system for a redundancy system which is used in a UV light disinfection system.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Wastewater can be treated with a disinfection unit which is a system that kills disease-causing microorganisms in wastewater, and is used when discharge on the surface is permitted. In one conventional implementation, ultraviolet (UV) light systems are used to treat good quality effluent, such as that from properly functioning aerobic units and sand filters. Additionally, UV light systems are applicable to any water treatment or purification, including, for example, home use for well water and anywhere soil may not percolate.
More specifically, UV water purification lamps take advantage of wavelength properties that can be used to disinfect water. UV light eliminates a wide range of contaminants from a water supply. For example, UV light is effective against bacteria, viruses, algae, molds and yeasts, and disease causing oocysts.
UV water purification lamps are susceptible to failure. Such failure may lead to the undesirable effect of water going untreated. Periodic inspections of UV lamp water purification system are commonly used to guard against such failure. Inspections, however, are costly both in terms of time and money. Moreover, periodic inspections still allow water to go untreated if a lamp fails between scheduled inspections.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.